mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion of Black Commanders
Background The Legion of Black is Shadow Lord Black's legion of death Shadows, intent on spreading across the world of Elysium, secretly also making them a faction of the cult Year Zero. While filled to the brim with Zebesians and lower tier Shadows, it also has higher tier Shadows who command the rest to maintain order. There are 4 of high level known that work under Black as his commanders. Cad Bane Bounty Hunter. No above above average abilities. He served as one of Black's hitmen and was later killed by Zero Dantez in battle at Audre's village. . . . . . . . . . Captain Kylo Advanced Zebesian soldier who has insane acrobatic skills, easily a 9 or 10. His punch is small but his arm cannon can make up for it. He can shoot energy, water, fire, wind, lightning, rockets, bombs, poison, and it acts as a blade. He can also breathe in most anything due to his mouth cover. Kylo was previously an acting General but 10 years prior to the Shadow Battle of Regnant he was demoted along with Vrok for failure to stop Zero Dantez. He now serves as the Captain of the Commando Corps, insuring that the heads of the Legion are well protected. As a General, Kylo's power was top rank due to the cannon, the speed, and skill he possessed. He caries a hefty grudge against Zero Dantez, vowing to be his destroyer. Since the day of his demotion, Kylo has worked tirelessly, perfecting his ability for the sole purpose of killing Dantez. One of his new abilities is to summon Dark Copies of himself via the arm canon. Kylo possesses the unique power to copy his genetic structure and replicate it into seeds, favoring to fire via the arm canon or by dropping the seeds with his hands. By feeding a little of his energy into them, they sprout into near identical Dark Copies that resemble the modern day Zebesian Trooper Commando, perhaps hinting that they all are now of his essence. An unknown detail to this power, one he has admitted to have not told even Lord Black, is that he shares vision with all of them simultaneously with a range of about 1500 feet in any direction. From his training, Kylo has also gained a release form, turning the left half of his body into a plant structure which can command vegetation in the form of tree roots or vines to attack his victims. He also possesses a toxic poisonous breath. In his full release, he becomes a plant looking insectoid which grows considerably powerful in natural light, gaining acid breath and claw hands. He is also capable of regeneration if a part of him is destroyed, exceptions being his head. When surrounded in darkness with no natural light, he begins to weaken, becoming more likely to lose, thus the spawn of Plant Creatures and calling of War Wasps as he rests. In this stage he is also considerably weak to fire. He battled and died against Kuro Meisune after transforming into his release form, unable to combat her darkness without Vrok's aid. General Frost Abilities include limited flight, above average strength (can punch a significant boulder apart), energy blasts, Poison and Frost Style. He can also transform, augmenting his power output significantly. He also can breathe underwater. He was killed by Kuro Meisune just West of his Castle Fortress. . . . . . . General Cooler Abilities include limited flight, above average strength (can punch a significant boulder apart) laser eyes, energy blasts, and wind & lightning manipulation. He can also transform, augmenting his power output significantly. He also can breathe underwater. He was killed at the Dry Dry Outpost's Citadel. . . . . . . Vrok Vrok is noted as one of Black's more up front enforcers who does the dirty work behind the scenes. He previously was a Ltn. under Kylo, previously a General; however 10 years prior to the Shadow Battle of Regnant he was demoted along with his commanding officer. Vrok possesses the abilities of a Dragon and the top strength of the Zebesian Race; in fact Vrok is noted as the Top Warrior He was later killed by Alto in battle against Zero's crewithin the Legion of Bl.ack that hasn't become the Rank of Agent or General at one point in time. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . General Ghor Ghor is a cybernetic Zebesian Shadow and noted as the mainframe brain of the Legion of Black. Depending on acquired tech, his stats are relatively weak or super strong. His strongest machine has high defense and is his basic battle machine.. Ghor was later found to have been destroyed by resistance groups setting fire to the castle at the Regnant Capital. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . General Rundas The top leader of the Legion of Black and one of his top 5 fighters with some insane stats. His leadership skills are superior to most and he tries to be cautious with his movements. Category:Demon